


胯下的救赎

by moonstone62



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 布茶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone62/pseuds/moonstone62





	胯下的救赎

阿帕基的头发又长了一些，快要盖住眼睛了。  
他从刘海缝隙中盯了一会儿窗外的月亮，潮湿阴冷的月光斑驳地照在他脸上，偶尔有一抹落在他紫金色的眼睛上，渗出了一点高光，证明这个一动不动的人还有生命迹象。  
这是他因受贿被辞退的第三个月。  
出租屋里堆砌着啤酒瓶，废纸团，未收拾的油腻餐具散乱叠在水池里。  
而此刻，这个人并称不上颓废得一蹶不振，如果月光再亮一点，便可以发现，那张瘦削的脸上虽然显着疲态，眼神却十分清明，他右手按着把陷在被褥中的漆黑手枪，不住地做着深呼吸。  
这三个月来，他很少能睡着，或是闭眼后一夜无眠，或是短暂入睡后便猛然惊醒。  
雷欧.阿帕基是一个自认为不会被恐惧吓倒的人，起码他自己这么认为，他从来对脆弱，逃避等懦弱单词嗤之以鼻。  
所以当同僚满身是血的倒在他身前，喉咙里还残留着“撕拉撕拉”的气流声时，他的第一反应是愤怒，血液一股脑涌进了头顶，他举枪对准了那个名不见经传的混混，然后随着双手逐渐冰凉，他慢慢放下了这柄枪，随后是翻腾而出的恶心。  
周围那虚伪的嘴脸，那斥责，那质控已经无关紧要，他该是个卑鄙的已死之人，顶替了他人的生命才苟活下来，阿帕基觉得自己与那些人早没有什么两样。  
可即使如此，他也不允许自己如同行尸走肉一般活着，这就如同被恐惧压垮了一般没出息，他将这些事锁进了心底最深处，像一根针一样别在了心脏上，每跳动一下都在牵扯伤口，却不致命。  
夜晚粘稠而寂静，他却再也睡不着了，手中的枪是令他安心的最佳药剂，一如此时，他在噩梦中惊醒来，正试图平复心情。  
钟表指向凌晨一点四十分。  
他抬头看了一眼表，翻身下床，草草穿上衣服，门咔哒一声落锁，关住了一室落寞的黑暗。  
他双手插兜，长风衣兜里鼓出一块棱角。  
雷欧.阿帕基慢慢地走下层层叠叠地下室的台阶，音乐声快要刺破耳膜一般越来越放荡，五光十色的炫彩灯光给他黯淡的头发镀了数秒的色彩，又四散飞到别人的酒杯里。  
“一杯伏特加。”阿帕基坐在吧台旁轻声道。  
酒保看了他一眼，似乎并没有听清他说什么，娴熟地给他调了一杯鸡尾酒，推到他面前:“先生，这是四号桌的客人请您喝的。”  
阿帕基并不想跟别人扯上什么关系，他瞄了一眼酒杯，没有动，重复道:“有还是没有？”  
酒保耸耸肩，转身去倒酒，阿帕基身边的座位上一阵风拂过，坐上了一人。  
“不喜欢吗？”来人身材高大，一身黑西装，来之前似乎身边围绕了不少男男女女，此刻都似有似无地盯向这边。  
“我不想聊天，趁我还有耐心带上你的酒滚回你的座位上去。”阿帕基觉得自己的脸色糟透了。  
“敌意不要这么大。”那人并没有生气，语气很轻松却声音稳重:“只是看你进门时心情不好，想来帮帮你。”  
“给你三秒钟的时间。”  
“我会走的，有冒犯到你很抱歉。”声音投降似的举起双手:“我就住在酒吧旁边的酒店。”他掏出一张名片，一手托起被阿帕基冷落的鸡尾酒，一手拍在了桌子上:“实在难以忍受的时候，可以来找我，我这一星期都在。”  
难以忍受？可笑。  
难以忍受什么？从这衣冠楚楚的男人，在意乱情迷的地下酒吧说出来话。除了情欲还有别的吗？他看起来像是随便找人上床的货色么？何况对手还是个男人。

阿帕基把自己灌醉，重新躺在床上，望着天花板朦胧地想，心中又有些翻涌而出的恶心。  
天边微微泛起了鱼肚白。  
这本是个无关紧要的插曲，第二天就被他抛诸脑后。  
只是不巧，几天后，又一次深夜他从酒吧踉跄着回家时，撞上了几个曾经经他手抓捕入狱的混混。  
“这不是阿帕基警官吗？”对方围上了他，语调轻浮而一派得志的上扬。  
这些人的脸早都已经记不清了，阿帕基皱起眉头，站定在原地看着拦路的几人。  
“哦，我差点忘记了。我们这位警官金盆洗手不作条子了。”  
周围一片附和的嘲笑声。  
“让开。”酒精让他精神上的痛苦得到舒缓，但并不代表让他麻痹与迟钝，如果他想，这几个人顷刻便能像狗一样趴在地上，可是他不喜欢麻烦。更不喜欢被巡警发现后对方那或同情或幸灾乐祸的神态。  
“凶什么？现在你已经不是条子了，看你这德行，街边流浪汉都比你体面多了。”最开始出声的混混手中摇晃着啤酒，嗤笑道。  
“警官，监狱可是个好地方，给我们几个上了一大课，现在我们也来教教你。”另一人摩拳擦掌的上前，鼻梁明显塌了一块，已经愈合了。  
阿帕基在口袋中握着枪，犹豫了一瞬，又松开，决定用拳头教他们什么叫聪明人。  
下一瞬间，挑衅的混混手中的啤酒炸开，碎玻璃散落一地，裤子上也炸开了一片泡沫。  
枪声一瞬间响起，却仿佛久久不息，周围的店铺人们都探头探脑的向这边望，喧哗声稀稀落落响起，似乎有人开始报警。  
“不想脑袋开花，就别来烦我。”其实那混混吓了一跳左顾右盼的表情很狼狈，但阿帕基只是觉得有好笑的念头，嘴角一分都牵扯不起来。  
他看清了这一枪是谁开的。  
是那个不知趣的男人。  
那人给他打了个手势，仿佛在说不用谢，然后转头进了房间——那是这条街最繁华的酒店二层的小阳台。  
阿帕基信手从风衣兜的一堆零钱里找出了那张名片，最下角用花体写上了酒店地址与房间号。  
其实他本应该就此回家，不理这些疯子，他们从不应该出现在自己的生活里——可他们还是出现了，一如他现在站在这房间门口，直接按响了门铃。  
“门没锁，请进”屋里传来了回应。  
“你知道我会来？”阿帕基走进来，豪华套房浮华的装修在夜幕里反射着对面商业街的微弱光芒。  
“我不知道，我只是想如果你来的话不会让你太过难堪，没想到你这么果断的按响了门铃。”男人背对着他，在阳台上抽烟。  
“你……认识我。”阿帕基思考了两秒，将疑问句换成了一句略带迟疑的结论。  
“了解得不多。”男人没有否认。  
“为什么找上我。”  
男人笑了笑：“不是我找上的你，只是知道你，碰巧又遇到你。”他停顿了一下“两次。”  
“没有目的？你看上去不像是那种慈善家。”阿帕基突然觉得自己站在这里发问是一种愚蠢的冲动，对方有什么目的与他何干，若是有目的，无非是那些令人作呕的念头。  
“我回去了，别指望我会对你感激涕零，我也不需要你的帮助。”阿帕基转身向门口走去。  
“说目的的话，是兴趣。”男人转过身来，双臂搭在阳台上：“特别是对你这种身陷枷锁，无法解脱的人，雷欧·阿帕基。”  
“说的详细一点，我想让你为我窘迫，为我疯狂，取悦我，需要我。剥开你这样坚硬的外壳，就是我的兴趣。”  
阿帕基停住脚步，微微侧头，眼神停留在随意摆放在茶几上的枪械上：“看来我想的没错，你的本质是真的令人作呕，很遗憾，我没有这种兴趣。”  
“我相信大多数人都不会有。”男人耸肩，碾灭手里的烟蒂，走过来时有意避开了阿帕基的身体，坐在了沙发上：“但我觉得你需要一些休息，比如短暂的，让你忘了某些事的途径。”  
阿帕基没有回答，径直走了出去。  
男人没有再言语，只是静静点燃了下一只烟，打开了一旁的衣柜，柜里捆着另一个被堵住嘴蒙住双眼的男人，正艰难地吞咽口水。  
男人笑道：“恭喜你，他没有留下来，你不用在里面跪一夜了。”  
接下来的几天，阿帕基再没去过那间酒吧。  
他不是个懵懂的处男，或者说，他早在刚成年时就知道了肉欲的滋味。  
三个月来他也不是没有尝试过抚慰自己，但快感与心中负担的交织让他觉得还不如就这么静静坐着发呆。  
他也自认为早不是什么正义之士，不该执着什么可笑的道德与底线，但他几乎是本能的抗拒认同这个变态的说辞。  
因此他选择了最简单的方式解决这个问题。  
比如再也看不见这个自以为是的男人。  
所以一个月后他坐在其他酒吧里又看到这个熟悉的身影时，他几乎是瞬间就放下酒杯，向那人走去揪住了他的前襟：“你还有完没完了？”  
男人无辜的笑了笑：“你可真是误会我了，我不是故意的，我在等人。”说罢，指了指他身后，一个同样穿着风衣的男人在垂手等待。  
阿帕基注意到，这个男人望向他的眼神带着敌意。  
“不如我们请这位先生共进晚餐怎么样？我亲自下厨。”  
穿风衣的男人避开了迎面而来的目光，点了点头。  
男人又转头看向阿帕基：“先生，你接受我的邀请么？”  
阿帕基定定地看着他，在给他一拳与就此离开这个阴魂不散的混蛋之间徘徊，最终鬼使神差的点了头。  
很久之后当阿帕基回忆这一刻时，也许他是真的想解脱出来，一如他每晚都在挣扎的尝试，一如他焦躁外表下那颗叫嚣的心脏，与心脏里越挣扎越往深处钻去的那根针。  
…………  
他们没有回任何一个人的家，而是径直去了酒店。  
也没有一个人去准备“下厨”应有的食材，仿佛这个“晚餐”只是一个代号。  
事实上也如阿帕基所想。  
进了屋子，那一直默默跟在身后的年轻男人，一声不吭的跪在了门口。  
“请坐。”男人对阿帕基做出了邀请了手势。  
他冲门口招了招手。年轻男人膝行过来，熟练地趴在他两腿之间，用牙齿拉开裤裆拉链。舔舐起来那团藏在阴影里的物什。  
阿帕基猛地站起来，几乎带翻了椅子，那年轻男人有些窘迫，想要抬头，却被一把按了下去。男人一手按着身下人的脖子，一边用硬起来的性器操向其喉咙深处，直到那男人发出断断续续的哽咽，才一把放开了他，摸了摸他的两腿之间:“这是给你今晚的奖励，一周前你还是个有人在场硬都不敢硬的小家伙，你能如此信任我，我很高兴。”  
阿帕基看向两人的目光充满了震惊，尤其是当他看见那年轻男人的眼神中充满迷离与崇拜，没有一丝厌恶的时候。  
男人坐了回去，继续让年轻男人帮他口交，不时踢一踢那一块已经氤氲了水渍的凸起。  
“我只是想告诉你，如果你想解脱出来，就要学会像他一样，放弃你的一部分权利，不决定，就不会犯错不是么。”  
男人叹了口气:“我的确很中意你，但时间不允许了，明天我就要离开意大利了。”  
他托起身下人的下巴，擦掉了多余的口水:“你迟早会遇见像我一样的人来指引你，有缘再会了。”  
回答他的又是一扇空洞的门板。  
这真是糟糕的一天。或者说，这是糟糕的每一天里最糟糕的一天。  
帮男人舔鸡巴这件事被这个陌生男人说的这么神圣，阿帕基久不经波澜的心塞满了复杂的情绪，当他回到家里时，竟发现自己也是有反应的。  
他骂了句脏话，觉得心中的那根针又往里钻了几分。  
梅雨季节来临了。  
雷欧·阿帕基遮住眼睛的头发蜿蜒爬过了脸颊，变成了长发，松松地散落在肩膀上。  
他习惯了买醉，或是在家里堆满酒瓶，或是深夜去酒吧，路灯无数次将他的背影拉成漆黑的利剑，最后撕扯不见。  
他瘦了，也似乎更高了，偶尔心情还称得上不糟的时候，他会在出门前化妆，这代表了他对生活的态度，尽管他涂口红的技术并称不上是娴熟，总会有颜色溢出嘴唇。再被他不耐烦的抹掉。  
那是一个阴雨天。他喝完了家里最后一瓶酒，正踉跄拎着酒瓶准备去超市再补充一些存货。  
雨丝顺着他的头发滴落下来，他后知后觉自己没有拿伞，却并不准备顾及这些，继续向小巷外走去。  
一个撑着雨伞的白色影子出现在他的余光里。  
他抬眼看了看对面，修长的眉毛微微皱起。  
满天灰色的云，灰色的雨，灰色的街道。  
这一抹白色用他湛蓝的眼睛望向他，开口问道:“你就是雷欧·阿帕基吗？”  
见这个有些狼狈的男人没有否认，布加拉提继续自我介绍道:“我叫布鲁诺·布加拉提，是组织中的一个负责人，我来接你——如果你愿意跟我组成小队的话。”  
组织？阿帕基回忆起来了，的确在一个月前，他加入了当地的黑帮，为了在刺激中逃避深夜，也为了省去一些不必要的麻烦，比如应付源源不断的混混与吹毛求疵的警察，这个世道，当一个纯粹的坏人比一个好人容易太多太多。  
“是组织的命令？”阿帕基被雨水浇的有些睁不开眼。  
布加拉提耸耸肩:“你可以当做不是，毕竟选择哪个小队你也有自由的一部分，组织还是通人情的。”  
“如果我不加入呢？”  
“那会给你统一编入别的小队里去，不过恕我直言，这附近几条街的负责人都不如我手下的工作轻松，我会给你们每个人最合适的任务。”  
雨水顺着黑色的伞蜿蜒而下，阿帕基听到对面的男人补充道:“重要的不是结果，而是得到结果的过程，加入我的小队吧，可别被过去一直束缚到死啊。”  
“好，我接受。”阿帕基低下头，避开那双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛，觉得心脏抽痛了一下，握着酒瓶的手不由得紧了几分。  
布加拉提把手上的伞递给了看起来要出门的阿帕基:“明天这个时候我会开车过来接你……啊，口红的颜色不错。”他拍了拍阿帕基的肩膀:“如果可以的话，一起出去走走？”  
阿帕基不自然的躲了一下:“……不了，我还有事。”  
“那好吧，回见。”布加拉提不动声色地收回了手，眼前的这个人浑身是尖刺跟盔甲，他也没有把握到底能不能领导好他。  
在翻阅人员材料时，这个履历身份都十分特殊的男人引起了他的注意，他动用了一些手腕，调查了内情，也不经意地在这片老旧的公寓巷口里观察过这个男人。  
显然，他身体强壮，久经战斗，判断冷静，只是缺少一种活下去的意志。  
他在刚刚加入组织的每一次活动中都表现突出，无所顾虑，似乎是在为了寻求刺激和死亡而战斗——只不过他连负伤都没有过就是了。  
更多的时候他都会徘徊在酒吧里，雷欧·阿帕基的酒量很不错，布加拉提收集到的材料中从没看见过他因酗酒而闹事，最重要的，这个人也从不仗势欺人。  
布加拉提凭借这些字面上的了解，断定这是一个值得培养的伙伴。  
而当他第一次见到阿帕基本人的时候，从那双紫金相间的瞳孔中，看到的是深沉的痛苦与挣扎——也许本人已经十分习惯，甚至不以为然，但有心人能轻易的从他紧皱的眉目中，看出他时刻的煎熬。  
加入布加拉提的小队对阿帕基来说是一件很简单的事，他连东西都没什么可收拾的。  
只带了必需品与他随身的耳机。  
一周后，阿帕基通过了试炼，得到了替身。  
一个月后，跟随布加拉提完成多次暗杀与拦截任务的阿帕基，开始逐渐适应有同伴的生活。  
布加拉提是一个让人如沐春风的领导者，他的确如他所讲，会分配给他最适合他的工作，并且关心下属，没有架子，而当火并之时又杀伐果断，有着精确而可怕的判断力。  
这个梅雨季节，雷欧·阿帕基找到了目前为止最适合他的生存方式。  
他也偶尔会想起那个记不清面容的高大男人，其实几次接触，两人身上始终带着枪，他们都不信任对方，男人却以他的恶趣味屡次靠近他，并告诉他什么是帮助他的办法。  
比如放弃对自己身体的一部分权利。  
阿帕基坐在餐桌旁，戴上耳机，觉得某种意义上，这个道理是对的。  
他在听从布加拉提的命令时不需要思考，只需要死守“完成命令。”  
他不需要思考对错，不需要顾及生死，同伴的生命，自己的生命，所有的代价都不需要思考。  
这样便没有罪恶感。  
这样便还能苟且活着。  
“阿帕基？阿帕基！”布加拉提在他面前摆摆手，打断了他的思考:“吃饭的时候就好好吃饭啊，在想什么呢。”  
“没……没什么……”阿帕基摘下耳机，接过布加拉提递过来的意大利面。  
是夜。  
阿帕基从睡梦中醒来，失眠已经成了他这一年来的老毛病。  
只是最近他开始做梦。  
倏忽是那个跪在男人脚下一脸崇拜的年轻人，倏忽是在开枪摩擦的火花，倏忽是被人触摸时皮肤的颤栗，倏忽是坐在椅子上摸着年轻人头低声夸奖的嘴唇。  
最终会回到一个人身上。  
他已经能熟练想起这个人的名字了。  
布鲁诺·布加拉提。  
他在回忆起这张脸的一瞬间睁开了眼睛，觉得胯下一片冰凉——他已经很久没有遗精了。  
他翻身去浴室洗内裤，镜子中的人皱眉看着他，脸色较之前好了很多，只是神色复杂，眉宇间扭曲成了一个悲哀的弧度。  
阿帕基的脆弱他从来都不会显示给别人看。  
一如他在每一个月夜惊醒后会抑制不住的抽泣，然后握着手枪平复下来整理心情。  
一如他从那个陌生男人的住所离开后后知后觉发现手指在颤抖。  
一如他会突然把房间里堆积的酒瓶扫倒，然后默默收拾好。  
一如在他的随身品里，还有一枚同事的警徽。  
而此刻，他在梦中跪在他的队长的胯下，等待那双修长的手抚摸上他的头。  
他在期待一声夸奖。  
阿帕基把内裤扔在洗手池里，打开了喷头，心想如果再遇到那个男人，他一定会一枪崩了他。  
他让他亲眼目睹过这种关系，这幅场景，使阿帕基不再觉得这幅场景是天方夜谭。  
而是如果他现在推开隔壁布加拉提的房门便可以实现的事。  
阿帕基痛苦的捂上双眼——最可怕的事，他很久没这么放松过了，直到他意识到对方是布加拉提之前。  
“阿帕基，最近你是不是休息不好。”布加拉提的关心让阿帕基意识到他听见了每晚浴室的流水声。  
“没什么，习惯了。”阿帕基默默倒了一杯茶，也给布加拉提倒了一杯。  
“哦……如果你不介意的话，你可以随时来找我。”布加拉提笑着与邻桌打了个招呼，回头冲他道:“没什么不好意思的，你知道我刚刚参加完我父亲的葬礼时，每晚都无法入眠，那时我便渴望能有个人说说话。”  
阿帕基知道他指的是什么，此时却只能点点头。  
又一个夜晚。  
他梦到了浑身赤裸的布加拉提。  
与浑身赤裸的自己。  
他们交缠在一起，  
阿帕基攥着被子，痛苦的睁开眼，他的下一个念头是，他怎么配。  
尽管这个人把在一片泥泞中拉了他一把。  
尽管一年来第一次有人关心他需要他，他也愿意以一切相报。  
但他怎么能卑鄙的苟活着去意淫一个男人。  
布加拉提站在阿帕基的房门口，犹豫了一下要不要敲门。  
他能清楚的看到阿帕基的变化。  
那个雨夜无比狼狈落魄的男人，现在比之前的气色好多了。  
甚至从不善言辞，开始能开几个玩笑。  
只是没有任务时，他又开始心事重重，也回避与他的目光相触碰。  
这个旅店的隔音并不好，他连续几天都能听到隔壁凌晨十分的响声。  
也许他应该来看一看。  
在他敲门的前一刻，门开了，阿帕基的衣服穿得微微有些凌乱，眼圈因为激动微微泛着红色。  
“阿帕……”布加拉提明显吓了一跳，但很快平复下来:“怎么了？”  
“我……”阿帕基也没想到布加拉提正站在他的门前，后退了半步，却不知道该说什么。  
“做噩梦了？你可以跟我谈谈……”布加拉提慢步走进他的屋子，敏感地闻到了空气中轻微的腥膻味道。  
他瞥了一眼浴室，面对寂静又问了一次:“阿帕基？”  
“……”阿帕基不发一言，其实他本来是打算去酒吧的，尽管加入布加拉提小队之后他再没有去过，但他觉得酒精是此刻他最需要的东西。  
“我说过，无论什么事都可以告诉我的，你这样的状态可能会干扰到任务。”布加拉提加重了语气。  
阿帕基低头不语，良久，响起了低低的回应。  
“我……”阿帕基的声音带着几分低沉的嘶哑，他敏感的神经又紧绷起来:“曾经有一个人告诉我，想逃避一些事，就要交出自己的一部分权利来交换。”  
布加拉提耐心的点头，专注的看着他。  
“待在你身边，让我很安心……非常安心……因为你会明确的告诉我要做什么，不要做什么……”  
“可我一直都是个卑鄙的人……”  
“当我发现了一点甜头之后……我还想要更多，我贪图，贪图这种……安心的感觉。”  
阿帕基断断续续地回忆，布加拉提看他的手在微微颤抖。  
他让阿帕基走近一点，眼神温柔且坚定，他问道:“那个人，告诉你该怎么办？”  
阿帕基站在布加拉提面前，惊觉身上抖的有些出格。  
他本可以用一些别的说辞搪塞过去，以免今晚过后布加拉提把他当做无药可救的变态赶出小队或者就此疏远他。  
但他又回忆起了那个年轻人的眼神，那双梦里温柔抚摸在头上的手。  
最后他鬼使神差地，跪了下去。  
他不敢抬头看布加拉提的眼神，生怕看到震惊厌恶不理解等一系列撼动他敏感尊严的情绪。  
短短的几秒好像过了半辈子一样。  
然后他听到头顶传来了那个熟悉的温柔沉稳的声音:“继续？”  
阿帕基觉得身上的颤抖不仅仅是在手上，还有膝盖上，嘴唇上，他说不清是激动还是恐惧，几次拉拉链都没有成功，他慢慢把鼻子凑上去，生涩地往布加拉提胯下拱，是一股好闻的香皂味道。  
他不敢看布加拉提的表情，但是对方明显帮了他一把，帮他把自己的内裤拨开，然后那双骨骼好看的手搭在了阿帕基的脖子上。  
阿帕基轻轻舔着那仍然疲软的性器，眼眶又不由自主的红了起来，他知道这是生理性的泪水，因为他明显地感觉自己硬了。  
这太可怕了……  
他居然也会在他嗤之以鼻的“给男人舔鸡巴”这件事上，激动得一塌糊涂。  
大概是他的口技实在太过糟糕，布加拉提拍了拍他的脖子:“抬头。”  
布鲁诺·布加拉提大概也没想到，他会被一个跪在自己胯间，眼圈通红，口红还被抹花了一块的高大男人的表情，刺激得半硬起来。  
他让阿帕基抬头，自己微微动胯，往对方的嘴里送，看着这个人的表情从不适应变得顺服而沉迷。  
他大概懂阿帕基的意思了。  
这个人其实过分纤细敏感，外在却比谁都强硬，他并非不珍惜自己，只是那深沉的罪恶感无时无刻在拉扯着他，他无法解脱，只能选择暂时忘记，让自己全神贯注于另一件事。  
尤其是，能被别人引导和命令的事。  
比如搏命跟做爱。  
布加拉提毫不怀疑，他现在露出一丝一毫的厌恶，这个人就会第二天消失的无影无踪。  
不过事实上他也并不厌恶这种感觉。  
他捏着阿帕基的下巴，感受着他口腔里的柔软与温暖，他的性器完全勃起，正在身下人的喉咙口摩擦着试探他的底线，直到他轻微的呜咽跟挣扎再放开。  
这太可怕了……布加拉提觉得他逐渐从这件事中感受到了乐趣。  
都是血气方刚的年纪，他也很久都没有自慰过了。  
阿帕基顺服的表情激起了他的欲望。  
他又抽插了几次，没有射，把性器拔了出来，转身去浴室取了一瓶沐浴液。  
“把衣服脱了放到那边去，不然明天没有多余的可以换了。”布加拉提一边拉下衣服的拉链，一边说道。  
阿帕基活动了一下有些发麻的嘴，喃喃:“布加拉提……你不用…不用做到这种地步的”  
布加拉提笑了笑，把自己的衣服叠好，又重复道:“把衣服脱掉。”  
阿帕基的肌肉很结实，他比布加拉提要高，身上还有一些大大小小的疤痕。  
摸上去手感很扎实，布加拉提想，阿帕基跪在地上，布加拉提每碰他一下都会有些颤抖。  
其实他们都没有跟男人做过，但布加拉提知道是怎么一回事。  
他把沐浴液涂了满手，绕到阿帕基身后去，从他的脖子开始一点一点的打着圈向下涂。  
阿帕基的呼吸急促了起来。  
那双手抚摸过他的喉结，带着细腻的泡沫绕过胸肌，避开了乳头，又顺着腹肌往下，阿帕基轻轻的哼了几声，又马上噤声，身上升腾起一片红色。  
布加拉提觉得很惊奇，他从没见过这个人如此弱势的一面，仿佛一只刺猬把他的肚皮翻给了最信任的人看。  
阿帕基不住的想回头看他的脸，布加拉提嘘了一声，提醒他道:“不要动。”  
在沐浴液的润滑下，布加拉提轻轻涂抹着阿帕基的下腹，看着阿帕基胯下的地板上已经滴滴答答湿了一片。  
他用指尖轻轻揉着马眼，牵连出一线银丝。  
布加拉提把他充血的龟头剥出来，用掌心按摩着，没几秒便感到掌心一片滑腻。  
他甚至还没怎么撸动阿帕基就射了。  
阿帕基脸上的红还没褪去，口红被他自己舔得乱七八糟。  
看着他这幅样子，一阵热流麻痒电过了布加拉提的小腹。  
阿帕基仰着头，胸口剧烈起伏着，他还是看不见布加拉提，但这双手让他很有安全感。  
接着，一只手按上了他的乳头，另一只手开始向他的屁股滑动。  
股缝中滑进了一根滚烫梆硬的东西。  
“布……布加拉提？”阿帕基感到那根手指开始和着沐浴液往他的屁眼里钻，这让他有些惶恐，逐渐跪不住了。  
布加拉提顺势把他上半身压下去，整个人扑在了他身上。  
“怎么不出声？不够爽吗？”布加拉提在阿帕基耳边问道。  
“别……别这么说。”阿帕基双手握拳，感到一根手指正缓缓进入他的身体，左右乱摸。  
“交给我就好，就像你希望的那样。”布加拉提缓缓的抽插着，揣摩着伸入下一根的时机。  
毫无疑问，他是被阿帕基的诉求有些惊讶的。  
但他很快就得心应手。  
尤其看到阿帕基那颤抖的睫毛下，一双沉沦的紫金色的瞳孔望着他时，他知道自己的举动是正确的。  
阿帕基久皱的眉头舒展开，结实的胸肌绷紧又放松，腰部不自觉地扭动着，轻轻蹭着布加拉提的小腹。  
布加拉提按住了他前列腺的位置，扩张到了三根。  
“呜……”阿帕基的气息有些不稳，乳头充血挺立在空气中，布加拉提抽出手指，带着体液抚摸上了那对儿红樱。  
“把腿再打开一点儿。”布加拉提从床上拉下了一个枕头，垫在了阿帕基的肚子下。  
“屁股撅高……对，就这样。”布加拉提松开他的乳头，一边扩张着，一边轻轻拍打着阿帕基的屁股，没有多余的肉，甚至还有些硌手。  
但阿帕基很明显受不了这样的刺激，股肉上印下了一个又一个巴掌印，由轻到重，一开始他还有些躲闪，但随着布加拉提下了“不要动”的指令，他便不再扭动着逃脱，默默承受着这份疼痛跟羞耻。  
扩张的差不多了，布加拉提扶着性器慢慢插进去，他搂着阿帕基的腰，直到齐根没入两个人才都擦了把汗，布加拉提的动作很生涩，但好在他耐心扩张得足够。  
“做得非常好……你这个样子很漂亮……”布加拉提凑到阿帕基的耳边道，阿帕基的气息一滞，缓缓出了一口气，再望过来的目光带上了他自己没有察觉的依赖。  
布加拉提自认为没有操纵任何人性命的资格，他也一直在告诫阿帕基以往不要命一样的战斗方式，阿帕基对他这样救命稻草一般的信赖让他喜悦，也让他担忧。  
他应该从今以后保护好他，他绝不能辜负这份信任与觉悟。  
如此想着，他缓缓地动起腰身，感受到了身下人愉悦的颤抖与回应。  
阿帕基再醒来的时候，窗外阳光明媚，阳光从窗棂直射下来，满室明亮。  
一夜无梦，他恍惚了一下，想起自己很久没有见过清晨的阳光了。  
从来都是天边的鱼肚白与萧瑟的晨风，开启他的每一天。  
身下已经被清理过，但还是隐隐传来痒疼的麻意。除此之外，周身很放松。  
他支撑着起身，门咔哒一声被打开，布加拉提端着早餐进来，平常道:“你醒了？”  
“我……”阿帕基看着他，一时不知道如何开口，最后他说道:“对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉？”布加拉提把三明治递给他:“你并没做错什么。”  
“可我……”  
“只是我命令你显示给我看，你照做了而已。”  
阿帕基接过三明治，又感到了另他舒适的安心感。  
“我需要保证我的队员时刻有最佳的状态，下次再睡不着的时候，来找我，这是命令，阿帕基。”  
“你先吃，今天带你去见我们的新队员。”  
布加拉提推门出去，阿帕基喝了一口牛奶，又想起那个男人的话——我想让你为我窘迫，为我疯狂，取悦我，需要我。剥开你这样坚硬的外壳，这就是我的兴趣。  
布加拉提也是一样的人么。  
很明显不是。  
他们完全不是一类人。  
布加拉提也会感到愉悦么？他在向布加拉提索取安全感与逃避自责感，布加拉提这么做的目的是什么呢？  
为了帮他用做到这个地步吗？当然，这些话他也不会问出口。  
阿帕基对着镜子涂好口红，去与等在大厅的布加拉提集合。  
谱写了开头的故事总会很顺利。  
比如布加拉提会与他维持一周至少一次的做爱，无论他是否失眠。  
比如福葛的加入让他们小队任务完成得比以前更为顺利。  
比如在福葛的房间隔壁，布加拉提用拉链锁住了他的嘴，只用后面干得他高潮了两次。  
比如他们越来越默契地知道什么时候是该来谁房间的暗示。  
比如阿帕基逐渐地走出了自己的圈子，开始接受身边人的信息，开始接纳同伴。  
比如他养成的一副恶劣的脾气下，开始主动用他的方式关心身边的人。  
仿佛布加拉提教会了他爱己与爱人。  
只不过方式粗暴而色情。  
后来的某一天，他又在某个餐厅遇到了那个不知姓名不知身份的男人。  
他的身边换了一个男人，正低头给他倒酒。  
布加拉提小队增加到了五个人，加入了吵吵闹闹的问题儿童，加入了耍带了一群小鬼头替身的迷信狂，还加入了一个一头金发自命不凡的新人。  
纳兰迦与米斯达因为奇怪的问题争吵不休惹人侧目。  
那名男人也注意到了他，遥遥向他举了举杯。  
布加拉提从店外带着晨风跨进来，与小队坐在了一起，仍不忘挑眉呵斥:“在吵什么？门外都听到你们的声音了？！”  
阿帕基不动声色的看了他一眼，戴上了耳机。  
耳机里放着The Moody Blues的歌。  
——I realize，我意识到，  
——Listen to the tide slowly turning，静听潮水涨落，  
——Wash all our heartaches away，洗去我们心中的痛楚，  
——We're part of the fire that is burning，我们都属于燃烧的焰火，  
——And from the ashes we can build another day，哪怕燃成灰烬也要继续生活。  
完。


End file.
